Stranger
by bloiffy
Summary: Will all of Leon's dreams come true when the Merchant offers him dreams?


Leon awoke to find the room completely bathed in cerulean, the candles burning with a strange sapphire light. His heart, which had been low and sad for days before, exploded into life like an exploding brain-pan. That grizzled noise, from the darkest corner! He scrambled for his infared scope and his gun, lying discarded carelessly by the bed. He thrust the scope roughly into the awaiting darkness, and was greeted with a burst of white-hot light, gushing into his eyes and face. An incredibly hot body, positively radiating heat, flashed across his field of vision. A Ganado, or something else? Hanging from the figure's lower abdomen, radiantly orange-white against the blackness that rivalled his soul, was the largest Plagas parasite he had ever encountered, swaying about the figure's shins as it stepped forward. Or ... could it be ... He gasped, in anticipation.

A voice rang out from the darkness.

"'ELLO, STRANGER!" it hissed enticingly. "GOT SOME -GOOD- MERCHANDISE FOR YA TODAY!"

Now that the figure was closer, Leon coudl see parted robes in the dark, disclosing a naked figure within. Usually He carried many guns to entice and barter for, but today he only carried one. But oh, Elysium! WHAT a weapon! He had gathered the 10 blue medallions of the Merchant's loving heart, and the Special Gun was revealed. It had been oh so worth it.

Leon and the Merchant had long been secret lovers, seeking their torrid, florid, sordid lusts anywhere they could grasp it, whether in abandoned Ganado bedroom or musty, cobwebbed hayloft. But this time the Merchant's arrival had been a complete surprise, which made it that much more arousing to Leon's sensibilitles, and his penis. The Merchant slipped eeelike ever closer to the bed where Leon lay eagerly outstretched, and asked the question he had been waiting for so long.

"WHAT'RE YE SELLIN'?"

Oh, elysium! The agent of justice had long been waiting for those words, Soundlessly he got onto his knees and arched his taunt, rippling, fleshy, shining twin hand grenades into the air, exposing his virginal pink puckered rosebud encrusted with finery. It had taken a long time for Leon to save up enough jewels to push into the walls of his anus and cover his entire ass, but oh, it was worth it. He could almost hear the smirk spreading across the Merchant's face as he looked upon the indescribably hot sight before him, even if he could not see the face of his love, shrouded in shadows.

"AHH!" he smiled. "I'LL BUY IT, AT A HIGH PRICE!"

With one swift movement and a swishy swish of robes, the Merchant pounced on this most valuable of prizes, this holiest of antique relics. His Special Gun, Leon soon saw, was ALSO encrusted with the wealth of untold ages, emeralds and rubies and sapphires embedded shining in the head of his 47-inch cock: some of 'em were red and some of 'em were blue and some of 'em were green and some of 'em were yellow and some of 'em were black and some of 'em were purple and some of 'em were chartruse and some of 'em were mauve and some of 'em were square and some of 'em were triangles and some of 'em were rhomboid and some of 'em were cubes and some of 'em were oval and some 'em were hexagons and heck y'all some weren't even crystals at all. Sparks flew as the gems of anus and peinus met, rubbed together, and created a wealth of friction and untolld forbidden desires. Leon had never felt anything sweeter than the sensation of those hardened 67 inches growing within his fully-flushed prostate.

"I TUNED IT UP FOR YA, STRANGER"

With each rough thrust he felt his fleshy prostate tighten, getting ready for the moment when the pressure would become so great, that orgasm would overtake him and his gentle nub of pleasure would fuse into a true actual real diamond that could cut glass - assurance of lasting memory of this night of nights. He wondered how much the merchant would give him for such a gem, but then realised that such a prize was beyond compare.

"This has GOTTA be worth - oh, el-LYSIUM! - the Infinite Rocket Launcher" he thought as the little death approached him on swift wings of irridescent, golden, shimmering, lustrous, loving, loving love. His orgasm broke like the wings of a delicate bird shattered on the plate-glass window of his soul. Leon's Killer7 inches convulsed and spasmed like a spitting snake jumping out of a wooden box, leaving only the glowing golden egg of his semen behind.

"OH, MERCHANT-CHAN!" he cried out as the thick white liquid coated every surface of the bed like a thick paint. "YOU BROKE MY BUTTERFLY!"

The Merchant, however, was not finished. Oh no, not one bit. He thrust as he must into Leon's ample bust. Flushed, he cussed as the dust on the bed was thrown into the air.

"KEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! STRANGAH! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

"BY THE CHARAS OF SHIRO THAT FELT GOOD !" the Merchant breathed, pulling his still fully-engorged 58 inches, still emitting puffs of blue flame, out of Leon's Cave of Wonder. "What an organism that were!" The two lay there for some time together, gazing into one another's tender, loving eyes.

Leon reached his virgin mouth and long, thick, moist, longing, slick, toffee-pink, tracing, flicking tongue towards the Merchant's jewel-encrusted, enthrusted, lusted, brown-rusted member, eagerly soughting his prize. But the Merchant gently pushed his head away with a slender hand, shaking his head as if scolding a naughty child.

"NOT ENOUGH CASH, STRANGER!" he whispered softly. That act would have to wait for another time, as the Merchant's time was growing short. Soon he would have to move on, taking his goods - and Leon's virginal, urginal, deep-set heart - with him. Shiny, delicate tears welled in Leon's cornflower eyes and rolled down his alabaster cheeks, leaving wet trails through the dirt and Merchant-semen, but he nodded, adknowledging the fact. It was a reason to move on, a reason to keep going when all seemed lost. Out of all the jewels and precious stones he might come across on his journey, none so caputured his heart as the ones he saw on Merchant's member and unfeasibly huge balls that night.

Just as he was about to vanish into the shadows, the Merchant paused in mid-stride. He half-turned to Leon.

"BY THE WAY, STRANGER," he growled. Leon weakly propped himself up on a sticky elbow, too exhausted to do anything but listen. "YA DIDN'T /NEED/ TO PUT ALL THOSE GEMS IN YOUR ARSE FOR ME. THE SWEETEST CARBUNCLE OF ALL... HAS ALWAYS BEEN RIGHT BETWEEN YOUR CHEEKS"

"...LEON-CHAN."

And suddenly all of the other Merchants turned up and opened up their jackets and flopped out their own upgraded weapons and the Leon sex pleasure rape orgy went on into the night.

FIN.


End file.
